creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
NornenMeister (person)
NornenMeister (aka Hans) has played Creatures since 1996. A friend of him gave him Creatures as a present for his birthday,- and he will never forget this day. 1998 when Creatures 2 comes out, he is one of the first who owned it. And it is until today his favorite game. He played the game for a very long time so that he tried the Norns genetically to breed high (more neurons, more dendrites, more genes, more instincts, etc.), because he had no internet connection to get new breeds. Hans joined the Creatures Community not until top 2004, as he has got finally an internet connection. His first work for Creatures was the conversion of the Creatures 3 Pumuckl Norns for Creatures 2 (released February 2004). His first own breed was the Foxi Norns for Creatures 2 (released March 2004). His first world for Creatures 2 was the Sweet World (released in fall 2004). On June, 6th, 2004 Hans called himself now jokingly NornenMeister, started as creator and webmaster of his Creatures website also called NornenMeister and he runs the website until October, 31st, 2008. In this time he converted seven breeds (five Norn-, one Grendel- and one Ettin-breeds) for C2, and created sixteen breeds with new sprites (eight Norn-, four Grendel- and four Ettin-breeds). During this time he also constructed nine worlds for C2 and a lot of more little things for the game and around. From January, 21st, 2009 to March, 17th, 2009 NornenMeister´s website makes a comeback, because some people ask him to get some of his breeds and worlds. On March, 17th, 2009 he has finally closed the website for ever. Creatures Development Creator of the following breeds for Creatures 2: *Calypso Norns *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns v.2 *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Hokuspokus Norns *Opera Ettins (in cooperation with Alien) *Plasma Grendels *Porky Norns *Rainbow Norns (C2) *Red Tail Norns *Sweetheart Grendels *Vulcana Norns (in cooperation with Alien) *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels *Winged Worker Ettins He has converted the following breeds from Creatures 3 to Creatures 2: ]] *Indianer Norns *Plague Ettins *Plant Norns *Pumuckl Norns *Tiger Grendels He has converted the following breeds from Docking Station to Creatures 2: *Shee (C3/DS)s to Shee Norns He has also converted the following breeds from Creatures Village to Creatures 2: *Okapi Norns Creator the following Creatures 2 worlds: *Albia at Night *Albitopia *Animal Arena *Christmas in Albia *Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate ship *Flying Wonderland *Sweet World *The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 *Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Unfinished breeds from NornenMeister: *Albian Night Norns *Albitopian Norns *Bamby Norns *Pinguin Norns *Pirate Norns *Warrior Grendels Unfinished worlds from NornenMeister: *Albigray *Albipol *C1toC2 Albia *Castle Albia NornenMeister created also some cheats, chemical mixes, pictures, sound files, egg sprites and other sprites for Creatures 2. As well as Creatures screensavers, Creatures desktop themes, Creatures games, Creatures tinkering things and much more. Interesting Facts ]] * On 2nd February 2011, NornenMeister was awarded the Silver Hand Award, along with Don and Laura, for his work for the community. * Most of the Addons from NornenMeister are now availible at: Mummy's Creatures, Alien's Creatures World, Creatures @ CU7, the CCSF 2010 website, Creatures Caves and the Norn Adoption Center Category:People Category:World Builders Category:Breed Makers Category:Creature Breeders Category:Fan Authors Category:Graphic Artists